For some time now, one of the most exciting areas of entertainment for children has involved the use of toy vehicles and track for such vehicles. Slot cars and railroad trains have used intricate track set-ups composed of permanently formed sections to increase the play value of such types of vehicles. Simpler toy vehicles have utilized flexible track which could be gently bent to a certain degree and used with permanently molded curves and loops to provide a somewhat complicated track set-up. With the use of flexible track, inclines could also be made which would have a variety of slopes ranging from gentle to steep but which would not be susceptible of rapid or discontinuous changes in slope. For these latter types of slopes, molded non-adjustable track portions have been provided which would simulate rough terrain or enable rapid slope changes to be achieved.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved track for use with toy vehicles.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved track which can be adjusted to have a selected contour.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved track which can be adjusted to have rapid or discontinuous changes in slope.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved track which can be adjusted to simulate a rough terrain.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an improved track having an improved turn around and an improved corner.